Pretty Girl Rock
by AwesomeNess123
Summary: She was pretty and she knew it. She had nine men loving her prove it. AU SakuXAka One-Shot


**Pretty Girl Rock**

She walked into the building with an air of confidence. It wafted in the air around her as she passed people on her way to the front desk of the office.

_I can do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Now, what's your name?_

Sakura Haruno was her name. She was a beauty in the most unique ways. Her hair was long and healthy, even though it was such an unusual color. She had always claimed it natural.

She was one of the only high ranking female workers in Akatsuki Inc. and she wore the title with pride and ease. It was obvious she had earned her spot in the elites, her beauty having nothing to do with it.

_My name is Keri, I'm so very_

_Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary_

_Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri_

_Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury_

Sakura, as gorgeous as she was, still was single even at the age of 26. One would assume that she would be with someone but that was not the case. She got plenty of offers and propositions though she never accepted any of them.

Maybe it was because she was surrounded by lecherous men who ogled at her every day at work.

She didn't seem to mind though, always just acting as if they weren't unabashedly staring at her, ahem, _assets_. No one had dared to touch, her temper was legendary.

_Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher_

_Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya_

_I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty_

_If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me_

Her face was of angels. Smooth as porcelain skin and a healthy peachy complexion, with rosy pink lips. She was thin but lean; she obviously took care of herself. As she walked by you could see her muscles flexing softly as they worked with her heels.

She was often scoffed at by men too though. Obviously not happy with their current ladies, but Sakura surely didn't mind.

_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

Sakura was used to having eyes on her 24/7 even at work. Wherever she went everyone started. She was simply captivating and it was simply impossible to not be enthralled with her.

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

She walked with fluid, graceful movements, as if she was floating around as she moved to her destinations.

Not to mention her voice. It was a soft voice but it held so much authority and power to it, it was insane. She was so small she shouldn't have such power in just her words but she did.

And her wardrobe! Any woman would want it. It seemed as though she never wore the same outfit more than once and all of them were obviously of the highest fashion.

_If you're looking for me, you can catch me_

_Cameras flashing, daddy's turned his head as soon as I passed him_

_Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive_

_Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him?_

When she was younger she had problems with maintaining friends. She was often left because of her confidence.

Even as a young child she was pretty. Almost scarily so, and because of this her parents taught her that while she is beautiful she need to know that people would dislike her , but she should always be proud of herself.

Women would often ask her of her opinion on clothing, hair, and makeup but she would always tell them to ask their significant other saying as long as they thought they were beautiful it didn't matter what others thought.

_Get yourself together, don't hate_

_(Don't do it)_

_Jealous is the ugliest trait_

_(Oh, don't do it)_

_I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty_

_If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me_

Yes, Sakura Haruno knew she was beyond gorgeous, but she never was conceited about it. She was happy making others happy and praise from others isn't what she needed to be happy.

Sakura would say only one thing to people about her beauty and how she managed to say so humble.

She would say, "Jealousy is the ugliest trait."

Then she would smile as if that answered everything.

_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

As she finally got to the elevator and stepped on she smiled towards the lobby where customers and employees alike stared. The doors closed on her beauty and the air once again was full of the hustle and bustle of everyday work.

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

Sakura reached the top floor where her office along with the rest of the Akatsuki offices was located. She sighed as she stepped off at the chaos she saw.

As efficient as her boys were at running a business they were not so capable at keeping the office clean. She started on her walk to the meeting room where everyone was seeing as she was 20 minutes late.

She stepped through the doors quietly and no one noticed her in the back.

_Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_

The meeting concluded a few minutes later and soon the whole room became aware of her presence as she was soon swamped by the loving and caring words and embraces of her nine lovers.

The lone blue haired girl in the chair near the front of the room scowled at her college. Sakura smiled at her as she received a hug from her orange haired man and mouthed to her those five words that she always shot at Konan. Jealousy is the ugliest trait.

Konan wrinkled her nose as she stormed out and to her office and slammed the door.

Sakura just continued with the shower of love she was receiving.

Sakura Haruno was beautiful, yes, but she had to be more than just that. After all, how else do you mange to snag nine hot men AND convince them to share her between them?

She was one lucky girl.

**END**

A/n: so its 1:06 and I listened to pretty girl rock by Keri Hilson and this kind of just slapped me in the face. I know it's cliché but I wanted to write something so yeah. And I really don't like Konan. Don't know why I just don't sorry! Well enjoy =]


End file.
